


The Luna Waltz Shorts

by Nox_graves



Series: The Luna Waltz [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty Spoilers, Returning Home, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: As the dust settled, a promise hung in the air. Yet, he returned and promise kept. How did he return? What happened? And what will the future hold for them?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: The Luna Waltz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Vows

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the short stories after the ending of The Luna Waltz. Our Rat King has returned! More fluff and more sexy time!

Nox’ila holds onto her lover tightly, she is afraid if she let’s go this is all, but a dream and he will disappear, he kisses her forehead and whispers,

“I am here and intend to stay. I am not a dream, my heart.” She kisses him gently on the lips and sighs, he runs his hand through her hair but stops,

“Why are there salt crystals in your hair, love?” he questions,

“Need I remind you that we had to swim back after the battle,” she replies, he laughs gently,

“And if I left you and yours a boat, it will defeat the purpose of me playing my Villain role so excellently,” he adds. Nox frowns at him, he kisses her gently on the nose, her ears relax on her head.

“Come, love, let’s shower and I will help you shampoo your hair,” he offers,

“You really like to shampoo my hair?” she questions,

“When the memory returns to you, you will know why,” he replies and he sweeps her off her feet, bringing her into the showers. Nox surprise by his action blushes and hides her face in his neck, purring in content that she is once again with her Lover.

Sitting on the short stool, Hades massages the shampoo into her shoulder-length azure hair, careful not to touch her ears, her tail is doing a slight wag. He has learned to read her mood by her tail and ears, this wag, she is happy and content, if he leans in, he should be able to hear her purring. He studies her back quietly, such a slender and delicate back, yet she carries so much hope and desires. Didn’t he too shoulder the same not so long ago?

“Hold your breath,” he tells her tender, the moment he sees her tail straighten as if she is readying herself, he laughs pours water over her head, washing off the shampoo. Gently taking her hand, he kisses each of her fingers gently, the bruises and cuts on her fingers from their final battle is still visible,

“If you were to apologize again, I will headbutt you, Hades,” she warns,

“You did what you think was right for the both of us and for a moment there, I really thought I would lose you, but you came back and that it matters,” she tells him. Nox kisses him gently before running and going into the humongous bathtub that Hades got for them, she sighs as the hot water washes her exhaustion away,

“I have never seen a Feline who loves the water, much like yourself, are you sure you are not part fish,” he teases, she growls at him, which causes him to laugh as he steps into the tub after her. He sits down as he leans against the wall, soaking the day away, she goes over and settling between his legs, her tail curls around his wrist. Hades touches his Ascian sigil that he placed on the small of her back, which cause Nox to purr loudly at his touch, he pulls her close and kisses her shoulder and her back, Hades is so afraid that is but a dream of a dead man but she feels real to him, the scent of her skin is like a gentle caress to his senses, he holds her flush to him and sighs.

Nox turns to face him, she kisses his temple then his eyes, his nose then his lips, he gives her a half-smile,

“We need to stop making sure that this is real, we can make love that usually works if it is a dream,” he says in his usual manner, she sighs at him, this is him alright.

“My Soul, tell me what happened,” Nox request,

“You know I can never say ‘No’ to you when you use that god-awful pet name,” he says in an insufferable manner, she laughs, he cups her face gently,

“Finally, laughter,” he mutters and kisses her deeply and with need, he breaks away and sighs,

“Yes, talk first,” he reminded himself gently. He places his hand on his chest where approximately that gaping hole was, where the Weapon of Pure Light tore through him,

“I recall seeing the hole in my chest, when I see you, the Light within you is no more, it was spent as I hoped, you rejoined with one your shard as well, I couldn’t ask for more,”

“There was this dark vile finally lifted from me, the shackle that bound me as an Ascian shattered, I deliver that wonderful line to you and yours, then I allow death to claim me,” her hand on his shoulder tighten at the memory of his last moment. How her heartache remembering it.

“When I came to, I was before Hydaelyn, the Mother Crystal ask me of my wish, I told her to walk beside her champion, be her shield and her guide, be her support when she needed it and be her comfort when she needed,” Nox’s heart does the races and heat creep to her face at his declaration and to none other than the Mother Crystal.

Nox wonders how she is going to face, Hydaelyn in the future when the Mother call upon her again,

“Hydaelyn told me that the Warrior of Light and had free me from Zodiark's chains and I was free to make a choice, to do as I wish for or return to Livestream awaiting for reborn anew,” he says, he pauses and tugs her hair behind her ear,

“I told her, I will return to her Champion and complete her rejoining, I think I felt a ghost of a hug before I was send back here, where I caught you weeping your heart out into my coat,” he teases.

“I was heartbroken…I thought I lost you after we finally found each other,” she says in a huff, he laughs

“So now, another question to you is, what should I call you?” she asks,

“I am no longer Emet-Selch, that title died along with the Ascian and seeing that I am no longer an Ascian…even though I retain all my powers. But I have grown fond of how you moan my true name when I am inside you,” he says in a low sensual voice. He pulls her in for a hungry kiss, he needs her now, he wants her to come undone with him deep inside her, Hades devours her lips, her hands run down the abs on his chest as she returns his kiss with the same hunger, he pulls away,

“Scream for me, my love,” he whispers into her ears.

He captures her lips once more, his tongue claiming her lips, Hades strokes her silken folds, causing her to buck her hip once, he presses a finger into her as he strokes her walls causing her to break the kiss and cries,

“Hades…gods.” Hades captures her pert nipple with his mouth, grazing it gently between his teeth and sucking on it, he adds another finger into her

“Hades…stop…stop teasing me, I need you, inside me…now,” she pleads with a slight growl, Hades bite her lips gently,

“I am not done with you,” she uses her tail strokes across his length, causing him to pause, he laughs throatily,

“My kitten is being naughty,” he mutters.

“Inside now and stop teasing me,” she growls once more, Hades sighs

“So, impatience, I didn’t have my fun,” he lifts his lover by the waist and pushes himself into her, she moans,

“Hades…hmm,” biting her lower lip, when her nether lips fully engulf his length, he sighs, this is exactly what he needed. To be inside his lover, with her body on his, her taste in his mouth. He kisses her deeply, he slowly thrust into her, making sure to hit her sweet spot, her nails dig into his back and her legs wrap around his waist.

“Hades…faster, please stop driving me crazy…” she pleads,

“As my lady wish,” he whispers, he hastens each of his strokes into her, she muffles her scream of his name by holding her hand over her mouth. Hades feels her wall clamps down on his length, he feels her climax in his arms, thrusting deep into her before he too climaxes, emptying his seeds deep inside her. He pants,

“See this is not a dream,” he informs her, she smiles and kisses him deeply.

After another round of washing up, they finally got dress and now is laying on their bed, Hades takes her hand and interlocking their fingers,

“I wanted to return something to you,” he says, a red aetheric mist flows out and around her ring finger as the mist dissipates, a tattoo of sort of a red mark can be seen around her finger, she looks at Hades’s finger, there is a similar mark but his is blue around his ring finger,

“This is our marriage band, yours has my aetheric hue with my signature, while I have yours,” he explains, Nox takes his hand and kisses where the ring is,

“Well now that I have a collar pe say on you to claim my ownership, I am well within my rights to scare off any male that hovers around you…especially that Crystal Exarch,” he growls, Nox laughs,

“Be nice, he is a good friend,” she tells him off. She presses her forehead on his hand, he turns his hand to stroke her face,

“I have grown fond of that laughter of yours, I intend to hear it often,” he tells her, Nox leans in and kisses Hades deeply,

“I will laugh with you, cry with you, endure hardship with you. I will not walk behind you but beside you, for we are equal. I will be your shield, your sword, and your haven, what is mine will be yours, I will cherish and honor you as long as I breathe,” she tells him, he kisses her gently,

“That sounds like a wedding vow, kitten,” he tells her, her face turns beet-red and she buries her face in his chest. Hades laughs but, he takes her hand kisses her marriage band, he repeats the same,

“I will laugh with you, cry with you, endure hardship with you. You will not walk behind me but beside me, for we are equal. I will be your shield, your sword, and your haven, what is mine will be yours, I will cherish and honor you as long as I breathe.” Nox looks at him with a tear slide down her face,

“It is a vow and I intend to keep it,” she tells him,

“I know…so do I. Love, so do I,” he replies and wipes her tear away with his thumb.


	2. All Saints' Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the slowpoke I am, I finished the game during Halloween and so I wonder what the two would do during such a holiday. Thus this story came about.

Upon returning from his trip to the Source, Hades sees his Lover lugging a big bag of…something into the kitchen before him. She drops the bag by the table and sighs, her ears telegraphing her exhaustion, he clears his throat, which earns him a loud but otherwise cute cat sound, which he still unable to identify. Hiding the urge to chuckle at her reaction,

“What did the kitten drag in this time?” he asks,

“Oh! This? This are candies for the children during All Saints’ Wake,” she explains,

“All Saints’…. what?” he questions. Nox’ila raise a brow at her, she then smiles at him,

“I will tell you after a shower, tea and cookies,” she offers him,

“In that order?” he questions, she gives him her toothy grin. Before he can make his usual offer,

“Nope, I will shampoo my hair, not unless you allow me to help you with yours,” she says

“Provided you can reach,” he teases.

Nox leans against the side of the tub as Hades shampoos her hair, her tail does its happy little wag behind her,

“Hades…what if I tell you, I am willing to take a less tragic path to save our Brethren and bring Amaurot back?” she asks, Hades pauses,

“You refer them as ‘our’ Brethren?” he questions,

“I am P..._ I am Persephone of Amaurot and your wife, I am willing, for our future,_” she says but later corrected herself with her limited Amaurotian, he laughs,

“That is pretty good, you are getting good at it,”

“Well, I do have a good teacher,” she replies, he half-smile,

“I will support you in whatever you have in mind, my heart. You know that…and to know you are willing to do so…makes me glad.” Nox’s tail wraps around his wrist,

“That aside, how’s your trip to the Source?” she asks,

“I did as you asked, signed myself up as an Adventurer with the Limsa Lomisa Adventurer’s Guild, buy the man a few rounds and changed the date of my name when he is too drunk…so my little kitten has been scheming too,” he teases and kisses her back, causes her to sighs,

“Well, I did mention, I have a good teacher,” she replies.

Nox laughs as Hades dries her hair with the towel at the dining table, he snaps his fingers and 2 mugs of tea appear on the table, hers is warm while his tea is scalding, both black teas,

“Your hair is the bane of my existence, I swear,” Hades mutters, Nox laughs and pulls the towel to rest around her neck, she lifts her mug and takes a sip,

“Hmmm,” she reacts,

“I just switch to this fruity one, knowing my kitten has a sweet tooth,” he replies, her tail wraps around her wrist as she takes another sip happily.

“Before you start your tale, pray tell, how much did you spend on these sweets, my love?” he asks in a flat tone, her ears twitch nervously,

“About three-quarter of what I had…” she mutters into her mug,

“Nox’ila Graves…hand over your Gil, I swear to your Twelve, you be the death of me, I need to control your spending from now,” Hades growls while she sheepishly hands him her coins pouch.

“So, it was said, every year on the same day, the Twelve will invite the Saints or dead warriors up for a grand feast. And such there is a lack of divine protection if our realm and so in the past people would lock themselves at home before nightfall so none of them will fall prey to fiends and other ghouls.” Taking another sip, Hades needs to stop her before she finishes her tea before she has her cookies,

“But recently, it became somewhat of a holiday, also because we Adventurers do what we do best…flying by the seat of our pants if nothing bad happens, then it is fine,” Nox says with a smirk.

“It was a year after I became Warrior of Light, I decided to dress up and hand candies out to the children, the adults started to use me as a cautionary tale, which is funny, things like they ought to behave or they will be spirit away by fiends or if they have not been behaving and if do ask candy from the Great Pumpkin Spirit’s little helper, they will be drag away into the depths of the void,” she tells him with a laugh,

“That is pretty terrible of them but… that is how parents are, right?” he asks,

“Well…not that I would know,” she replies in a small voice absentmindedly. Nox gets up to gather a plate of cookies to them,

“Pray tell, what will you be dressing as this year?” Hades asks,

“I… …I was thinking, we could dress up like how we would back in Amaurot…I want to go with you but if you busy that I understand,” she starts rabbling, he leans over and captures her lips gently, stopping her effectively.

“I will love to go with you,” he tells her gently,

“You are showing me part of your world that you have come to love,” he adds, he kisses her gently once again, he snaps his fingers and they are now in their Amaurotine cloaks and their respective mask on. Nox looks down at her robes, it is the same one she has seen in her Echo, her robes are white while Hades’s grey, he has his usual red mask (the same as he uses as an Ascian) but her mask is white like most of the Shades she saw back in Amaurot,

“Thank you,” she tells him, he cups her face gingerly and kisses her,

“For you, anything,” he tells her.

The moment both Hades and Nox are seen on the streets of Ul’dah, a Miqo’te child starts shouting,

“She is here! She is here,” and no sooner, they are surrounded by small bodies, Hades watches something almost magical happened. Nox claps her hands loudly,

“Now, little ghoulies, you know the rules, only well behave and well manner ghoulies get their sweets,” she tells them,

“Yes, Little Helper,” they echo, and they form a neat line before her. Hades watches in surprise at how at ease she is interacting with these children, they listen to her and how they gravitate towards her. She will lower herself to their height and when she speaks to them, always treating them as an equal, not a child or anything less, she will ruffle their dust clad hair and laughs with them as she hands bag after bag of candies to them. Hades studies Nox and a thought reach him, _she would make a great mother…_Hades hides his face with his hand and color taint his face…come to think of it, she has always been great with young ones, back then, even now. He too had a soft spot for children, he fondly recalls his days as Solus with his firstborn, he smiles to himself.

Hades stops when he feels small hands tugging on his cloak, looking down he sees a dirty little Hyur boy looking at him with his brilliant blue eyes, taking a page from his lover, he lowers himself to almost the child’s level,

“Are you waiting on the Great Pumpkin’s Helper?” he asks gently, the boy nods. He calls out to his Lover in Amaurotian,

“_Persephone, my love. The boy is seeking an audience,_” Nox hands the bag to the child before and ruffles her hair, she stops and looks over at him and the boy,

“Ah, you found him, good job,” she chirps, she stands up,

“Little Ghoulies, I have a task to complete, you all stay here and behave,” she tells the line of children,

“We will,” they reply in unison and Nox makes her way over. She takes out a bag of candies and a box, she kneels before the boy, she removes her mask and places a finger on her lips, the boy’s eyes lit up when he realizes who she is, he nods to her,

“The Great Pumpkin Spirit heard you have been an excellent well-behaved boy and your family is beautiful and wonderful, so he has tasked me to give you something special for the holidays,” she says as she hands him the bag and the box. She smiles at him and ruffles his hair,

“Go on, now. Your mother would be wondering where you have been, go on,” she tells him and taps his nose,

“Thank you,” he says shy, the boy stops,

“Thank you, sir,” he tells Hades before running off. Nox headbutts Hades gently before putting her mask on and skips back to the children.

Waving to the last child who is heading home, Hades comes up to her side, he brushes his hands on hers but Nox takes his hand bravely,

“You must be thinking why the Warrior of Light is doing such a deed?” she asks, he looks at her,

“You must have read my mind, Love,” he tells her.

“You will never see the biggest difference between the poor and the rich than here in Ul’dah and Ishgard,” she informs him rather bitterly,

“Most of those children are from the slums and many more are refugees from Ala Migo,” she adds, her tail swooshing behind her, she is angry but she is not making any rash comment…because he had a hand in why these people had to flee Ala Migo.

“Those refugees are proud people, rarely accept hand-outs and so if it is an act requested by something from the beyond it is much more acceptable. I have people telling me children to look out for,” she says, he squeezes her hand gently, he pulls her close and presses his head on hers. They stay like this for a moment, Nox runs her fingers along his lips,

“We still a few more places to go,” she tells him, he nods to her.

Their trip to Limsa Lomisa, Gridania, Ala Migo and Kugane is all but uneventful, now that they two more places to go before their All Saints’ Wake adventure end. Holding hands, they fall from the aether at the Ishgard’s Foundation, right before the Aetheryte crystal. What hit Hades first the chill to the bone cold,

“By your Twelve, this place is colder than I expected,” he hisses, he snaps his fingers and underneath his cloak, he has warmer clothes,

“It is not that cold,” she teases him, Nox is prepared for the sudden cold but she just chose not to inform him. Before Nox can further tease him, she hears a familiar voice calling for her,

“Friend, what brings you here?” she turns to see, Aymeric de Borel; the Speaker of the House of Lords and next to him, Lucia goe Junius, Nox removes her mask and reaches to take Hades’s hand.

“Ser Aymeric, Lucia,” she greets with a smile,

“I am here to give out candies to the children for All Saints’ Wake,” she tells them, the two joins them, Hades feels a tight squeeze on his hand, his Lover is nervous. Aymeric’s blue eyes fall on their hands,

“And who is your company?” the Speaker of the House of Lords questions, Hades removes his mask, revealing his white locks and golden eyes,

“I am Hades, I am Nox’ila’s…” before Hade can finish,

“…fiancé…he is my Fiancé, Ser Aymeric,” Nox informs the two. Hades notices a sudden sadness appears on the Elezen’s face,

“Fiancé, really Nox’ila, why none of us were informed, we could have…”

“It was private…I wanted to keep it private, my status and my list of enemies,” she explains. Lucia holds her hand out to Nox,

“Congratulation then, he looks capable,” she tells Nox, who smiles, at her, Lucia turns to Hades,

“You two have a long way to go, keep her safe, everyone is keeping an eye for her,” she tells him. Aymeric smiles and shakes Hades’s hand,

“Congratulations to both of you,” he says warmly,

“Ser Aymeric, I will appreciate it if none of you speak of this matter to any of the Scions…especially Tataru,” Nox says, Aymeric laughs and nods,

“I understand, you wish to keep this private until the moment is right, you have my word, none will reach anyone,” he tells her. Nox nods to him in them,

“Well now, the children will start a riot if I am late, talk to you both again,” she says, and she drags Hades along. When they are far enough, Nox sighs in relief, Hades leans over,

“That Elezen knight facies you,” he says,

“I am not sure, but I may never know now huh?” she adds, he steals a kiss from her before heading to hand out the candies.

Their last stop is in Mor dhona when the bag is empty, Hades removes his mask and falls onto the bench behind him,

“I can never agree with this hero business,” he says, Nox removes her mask and sit next to him, she laughs,

“Well, at least the children will be happy for this holiday and that is good enough for her,” she tells him, and she is about to lean over to kiss him, she hears Tataru Taru’s voice,

“Nox’ila? Nox? When did you return?” Hades half-smile when he overhears his Lover curses,

“Seven hells.”

“Hey Tataru, I return to do my usual stuff for All Saints’ Wake,” she informs the Lalafell female that has run up to them. Nox waves at her in greeting, her ears relax when she realizes the Lalafell is alone,

“Ah, the children…and who do we have here?” she replies and direct her questions to Hades, Hades smiles at her,

“I am Hades, I am Nox’ila’s fellow adventurer, I was hopelessly lost when she came to my aid and we became fast friends. When she mentioned she needed muscle to lug a bag of candies around, so I offered to help.” Tataru nods,

“That is nice of you, Hades. I have someone I need to meet, so you two have a nice holiday,” Tataru says and she runs off. Nox sighs in relief when the Lalafell disappears,

“Beware of her, she is a gossip magnet and she is very good it,” she tells him.

Nox takes out a piece of candy from her pocket, Hades looks at her and smiles,

“You kept some for yourself?”

“Nope, I kept one. It is for a job well done, type of reward for myself…and this is my favorite candy,” she replies. Hades watches Nox unwrapping it and pops the spherical golden candy into her mouth, her tail wags a little behind her, he grins,

“Let me have a taste,” he says as he leans in, using his mask to block the kiss from been seen. He captures her lips and he tastes both her and the candy, he breaks away, he tells her,

“You are sweeter than any candy,” he places a kiss on her forehead and places his mask back on.

“Love let’s go home,” he tells her, taking her hand, the two head home, while he with a smug grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox get to keep those robes and mask after the holiday. And yes, Nox is slow to realize Aymeric's feelings for her. This chapter took me some time to rewrite due to the starting. I hope you guys like it. There are more adventures coming.


	3. Nox'ila's Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of us know the story of how the Warrior of Light came into her title. But what of her past? her Childhood? What hides within her childhood? And other secret does she hides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me something to look into the timeline of the lore, I took some liberties for some part of it in order for the story to flow better.

When she notices the hulking ape charging towards her direction, Nox’ila knows she has little to no time to move, she still tries her very best to move out. Gritting her teeth, she braces for impact, she gets pushes a few yalms away, blood trickling from her side of her lips, this hunt is dragging for too long. She drops her Chakrams into the Aether Pocket and she pulls out her staff, her outfit changes into black flowing robes, she cast Flare once on the Grassman, the scent of burned fur is in the air. Nox’ila pulling the aether towards her once more, she cast Flare the second time, the hulking ape turns its attention to her, her odd-colored eyes focus on the Dragoon of the party, using the Aether, she pulls herself to the Dragoon, pulling herself out of the Grassman’s focus while the Paladin goes in to provoke the creature.

“Black Mage! Focus firepower on its back, Melee attackers flank his left,” the Paladin calls out, Nox nods and she casts Fire and hurls it onto the creature’s back, she cast another one, a bolt of lightning blast from the end of her staff and into the creature.

Nox pulls her hood down as the party receive their coins for joining in the hunt, the Paladin comes up to her and hands her a hefty bag,

“This is too much,” she tells him,

“No, this is right. Your quick thinking to switch gave us a good amount of firepower to bring that thing down, you did good,” the Paladin tells her and put the bag into her hand,

“If there is another hunt, we will call upon you,” he says before walking away. Nox sighs as she pockets the bag of coins, she switches back to her Dancer, she looks down at the hand that held the staff, clenching her hand into a fist she walks further into the Rak’tika Great woods. As she passes a tree, a pair of arms grab her from behind, Nox does not fight back for she caught his scent, she smiles as he holds her flush to him,

“You know, I would have attacked you if I didn’t catch your scent,” she tells him, he turns her to face him, cupping her face,

“My heart almost stopped back there,” he tells her and kisses her forehead. Nox garbs him by his collar and pulls him into a hungry kiss, Hades returns the kiss with the same hunger, he pulls away,

“As much as I want to snap our clothes away and take you right here, right now, I do not wish to have audiences,” he whispers into her ear. Nox sighs and rubs her face and chin on his new coat, he is no longer wearing his Garlean regalia, he is in his black turtleneck and pants, with a coat.

“You should use your Black Mage often, you have good balance and stance, your Mana reserves is great, yet you rarely used the Class,” he comments, which causes Nox to freeze, Hades notices it. She forces herself to smile at him,

“It is a tale I will tell you another time, my Soul,” she tells him, hoping he would change the subject.

Hades, of course, see through her poly but if his kitten is not willing to share it, he will not push her,

“Alright, baby-girl,” he says kisses her temple, Hades notices the change of her expression, she gently pats his hand and says gently,

“Hades…do not call me that. Those were the last thing my mother ever utter to me before she died. I will appreciate it if you don’t call me that.” Hades nods to her, seeing how he strike yet another sore topic, he is starting to learn more about his Lover each day, yet she rarely spoke about her childhood. To all accounts, Nox’ila Graves’s tale started the moment she steps into Limsa Lomisa, whatever happens before that she never tells anyone, not even the Scions knew of it. He will find a way to get her tale out of her, he grins slightly,

“You have my word, my Heart. I will not you call that but let’s go home, I am _hungry_,” he says in a low predatory manner, Nox looks at him with disbelief,

“We just made love this morning,” she says,

“With such beautiful female as my lover, I cannot help it to want you,” he whispers into her ear, running the tip of his tongue down the shell of her ear, she shivers. He kisses her deeply and he teleports them back to the comfort of their home.

With his Lover satiated, well-loved and laying naked next to him, he leans over and kisses her bare shoulder, she sighs,

“Hades, have mercy,” he chuckles and kisses the bite on the base of her neck,

“I will if you share your tale of your childhood, I will give you a break,” he tells her. Nox turns around to look at him,

“No deal,” she mutters, he looms over her and kisses her hungrily, he kisses her down her neck,

“I will throw in a pack of your favorite candy, how about that? Else, I will start _devouring _you,” he whispers.

“Mercy…I will tell you…” she pleads, he kisses her bare shoulder,

“That’s a good kitty,” he coos.

Propping his head up with his arm, another around Nox as he draws circles on her bare shoulder, her ears twitching nervously, he wonders how long it has been since he gets to enjoy such quiet time with any lover. He recalls a much simpler time as Solus when he took lovers to bed before he met that woman who became his Queen, she is nothing but a piece to his plan, but he did enjoy their time together. And the children, they had… …he looks at the Miqo’te before him, her soul still incomplete but something about her makes him want to hide her from the world and slowly fix her. Keep her close and not anyone else sees her but she is so like his Persephone, outgoing, noble and kind. Hades sighs as she is stalling for time, he runs his hand down her back and strokes where he left his mark, Nox purrs,

“Stop stalling, kitten,” he tells her,

“Fine, I am not sure where to start,” she says,

“From where you think it should,” he says and kisses her head. Nox sighs, she has no choice but to share her tale,

“Like all families, I had a Mother and a Father, but I also had a baby brother, both my parents were Miqo’te…at least one of seeming like a full Miqo’te. When I was five summers old, I witness my parents and my baby brother shot by Garlean soldiers, they said nothing, they just appeared and open fire.”

Hades could never understand her hate against the Garlean Empire until now, but it is also rare for them to do such a thing without stating things like their crime to the Empire,

“They said nothing. No halt, no trespassing no citing of crimes?” Hades asks Nox shakes her head,

“They said nothing. My Mother who shielded me from the bullets hid me behind the bushes and her last words to me were ‘Run and hide, my baby-girl’…”

“Oh Nox, I am sorry,” Hades says gently and pulls her closer to him. Hades leans down and kisses her forehead, a child of 5-year-old, to witness such an event, no wonder she reacts in that manner when he called her that.

Nox closes her eyes as she tries to get the timeline of events in easier to understand manner, as she tends to hide them away in the back of her head,

“It was later, I learned that my Father was half-Hyur and a Garlean Defector,” she tells him, Hades looks at her,

“I do not recall any report of a Half-Hyur Miqo’te Defector,” he mutters as he searches his memory.

“I don’t think I have officially informed you of my full birth name,”

“Full name? Isn’t it Nox’ila Graves?”

“My full name is Nox’ila Todesritter Graves,” she says. Hades knows that name, it was the name of one of his Legatus, the fact remains,

“That is a lot of death-related theme in your name, Love,” he comments, Nox laughs,

“It was later I took my Mother’s last name instead,” she explains.

“So, you are Todesritter’s….?”

“His granddaughter,” she adds. Hades starts to search through his memory for events that happen during his time as Emperor Solus,

“My father is the bastard son of Wulf Von Todesritter and a Miqo’te female, knowing his son would be in danger, he sent my father away to Wineport where he could be safe,”

“My Father; Eros Todesritter had a successful winery and later married my Mother; Elisa Graves, they had me and my baby brother; Helios.”

Hades do recall of a brief mention in a report of the finding of a defector and execution of such defector shortly he was found near Wineport, where they had a secret outpost which it turned into the current day; Castrum Occidens constructed and named during the Seventh Umbral Era.

“I recall biracial union is frown upon but not against the law,” Hades comments,

“But enemies of Wulf make it into a crime and found my father so they could strike out against Wulf, when he learned I was the sole survivor of the attack, he made sure I was well taken care of. He made sure I was taken in by my neighbor who had 4 elder boys, Miqo’te as well, he did his very best to hide that I am related to him,” she says. Of course, Wulf had to, no wonder Wulf at his deathbed looked so sad and unsettled, he was worry about his grandchild.

“My adopted family loved me as their own, their sons treated me like their younger sister and protected me as so. But I could not see them as my family at first, but I did come to love them. As I grew up, I spend most of the time in the forest looking for wild fruits that can make our wine better, somehow I manage to develop a wilder side, my senses are strong, I am more feline in nature,” she tells him,

“I recall from reports you appeared back in Limsa Lomisa six years ago, what happened? Why were you away?” Nox smirks, of course, he knows, the Garlean were looking into her past when she first appeared to foil their plans.

She places a finger on the scar on her chin, running a finger down the length of it as remembering the day she received it,

“Because this happens,” she informs him, Hades takes her hand gently, he rubs his thumb across the scar.

“I believe it was my 10th summer when I was making my run in the forest again. When I came across this old man, in fancy-looking clothes wandering about in the forest, he seems lost, so I approached him and ask if he was lost,” Hades blinks as he starts to recall something.

“He replied indeed he was lost and he was wondering if I saw any activity of Garlean soldiers…which I did, I told him about a secret outpost and I ask if he is here to stop them, he gave me a cocky smile and reply, maybe he is and so I led him to the location,” she says, Hades is finding this tale rather familiar, where have he heard it before, Nox pauses and kisses his chin, he half-smile at her,

“Go on, I am still listening,” he tells her.

“And so, I led him through my secret pathways and led him right to the gates, as we step out, soldiers start pouring out and were trying to capture me, so I fought back. Back then I was coming into my Arcane powers, but I did manage to cast Ice to back off a few of them but against a blade, I was no match and thus I receive this cut. The old man asks them to halt, he pulled off one of his fancy buttons and hand it to me, he told me he likes my guts and if I was little older, he would have taken me away for training but alas, I need to stay here with these savages, he patted my head and ask me to run, so I did,” she says, Nox is noticing Hades’s face tainting with color as if he recalls something. He pats her head gently and says rather painfully,

“Do go on, love.”

“So I ran back home, I told my adopted parents of what happened, they fear that the soldiers will return for me, so they sent me away to be the school in magic, after witnessing what I can do but alas that magic wasn’t for me, so I selected the school of arcanist. During my studies, I heard about what happened but in order to return I had to focus on my school and so, I did. I return back to Limsa Lomisa when I was ten and nine, the rest you already know,” she tells him.

Hades sighs and massages the bridge of his nose, he seems troubled about something, he looks at her,

“Do you still hold possession of the button; may I see it?” Nox nods, she gets up from the bed and makes her way to her pants, she takes out the button and crawls back to bed to show him,

“This is my most prized keepsake, so I keep it around at all times,” she informs him. He takes the button over gingerly, he sighs,

“So, you are the half-feral Miqo’te child with so much potential…it was I, you came across in the forest of Wineport that fine afternoon,” he informs her,

“Wait, that was you?” she exclaims, she laughs at the thought,

“It is embarrassing enough that I got lost that day and it so happened to be you as a child who found me,” he says in a huff. Hades sits up on the bed, Nox crawls onto his lap,

“So, the great Emet-Selch, Hades of Amaurot, is a cradle-robber,” she teases, Hades growls at her, he pulls her closer to him,

“I may be the cradle-robber, but it was you who seduce me first if I recall correctly my love,” he says, before Nox can rebut him, he kisses her hungrily on her lips and turns to pins her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox's speech pattern, she has 2 ways of speaking what we usually hear is her normal speech pattern but when she is recalling her past, she uses another, a more official manner. She uses terms like 'Summers' instead of years and 'ten and nine' instead of Nineteen years old...maybe she hangs out with Urianger too much. And yes, he loves sex a bit too much and for an old man he has great stamina...lol


	4. The Fine Line Between Rage and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone expects the Warrior of Light to be good and someone who can do no wrong. Sadly she is not, Nox'ila is broken and she does have something to hide. There is a Darkness within her that she fears, she has no control over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit heavy for some people, Nox'ila is a silly and funny Miqo'te but she does have a dark streak. In the previous chapter we did see that Nox is a pretty powerful Black Mage, even Hades said so but we will now know why she never uses it. I hesitated about posting this but after asking a few friends, they asked me to do so. I hope you guys like it.

The once Ascian; Emet-Selch, now Hades of Amaurot or as he now commonly known as Hades Todesritter has always assumed, he has seen all the sides of his incomplete Lover. But he has never seen her truly angry, she always seems to be able to take a step back from the heated situation or arguments, take a deep breath, not allowing her emotions to rule her and handle it from there. But today, Hades finally witness the cold, ruthless fury that his lover hid under all those cute feline ethics.

He has asked her to join him for a quick walkthrough Gridania since he is now an Adventurer, he should act like one, she agrees and stay back to heal him whenever is needed, while he takes down the enemies.

“This is boring…how did you endure this?” he comments,

“Well, I get paid for it plus it a doing a good deed, so I press on,” she explains. An arrow fly pass Hades’s face, a Miqo’te poacher steps out from her hiding place,

“You are trespassing, Adventurers, the next shot, I won’t miss,” she warns,

“Finally, some action,” Hades comments with a smug grin,

“Unless, my dear you want to make quick work out of all them,” he suggests, Nox’ila has already switch into her Ninja, like the silent killer she is and has disappeared. Hades easily track her via her aether, moving behind each Poacher than have them surrounded, making quick work of them, the Miqo’te Poacher who spoke to them looks around seeing her comrades falling one by one,

“A bleeding Ninja, just our luck, retreat,” she calls out and retreats into the presumed safety of the forest.

Nox drops from above, landing next to Hades, he reaches and wipes the blood off her face, he takes out his roll of task,

“Will you look at that, I am task to rid the forest of poachers, shall we pay them a visit in their encampment?”

“You could have led with that, Hades,” she sighs slightly.

“I will take care of the encampment, you just stand by and support me as before,” he tells her. Nox switches back to her Red Mage, he reaches pulls her in for a hungry kiss, he whispers,

“After this, we are going home,” Nox rolls her eyes,

“Really, you are insufferable,” she replies with laughter in her tone, he kisses her once more.

Hades following their Aetheric tracks which lead them right to the encampment, before the Ascian can pull his weapon out, Nox switches into her Black Mage, he looks at her, there is an expression, he has never seen her made. She steps in the encampment rather boldly, he just follows her lead, the poachers fire their arrows at them, but the arrows lit aflame before it even reaches any of them. Hades finally take a good look around them,

“For the love of Zordiark…” he mutters, creatures are trapped in inhumane cages, filthy, broken and sick, and on the drying racks are rotting animal carcass, left there to rot as the valuable skin is taken off. He now understands his lover’s expression…rage. She loves animals and always believes never wasting what the Mother has given them, but this is not. The poachers surround them and ready to attack, Hades knew of her Arcane prowess, but he did not know of this, the raw power and the extent of her ability. Without the need to move her staff nor utter a single word, the camps around them starts to light ablaze, the Miqo’te Poacher that attacked them earlier, charges Nox with a dagger. Nox tap her staff on the ground once and a solid pillar of ice encase the Miqo’te,

“Run, you damn fools!” Hades bellow but all is too late, Nox tap her staff once more and bolts of lightning rain down from the heavens onto each of them, they fall to the ground where they once stood. Nox places a hand on her face as if her anger is slowly lifting and she finally just realize what she has done. The fear and disgust in her eyes for herself, she walks away without a word, Hades tries to stop her, but she just walks out of his reach and heads into the forest.

It does not take Hades long to locate her, he finds her in her Dancer attire, all curled up within the hollow of a tree,

“Nox’ila, it’s me, I am bringing you home,” he tells her gently, he sees her flinches slightly, he gathers her into his arms, kisses her forehead, she is cold to the touch and unresponsive. He teleports them back to their home, he gingerly showers her hoping to warm her up and changes her into her sweater and pants, he kneels before her and kisses her still cold fingers,

“Love, I am here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to,” he tells her, Nox’s odd-colored orbs finally falls on him, she cups his face gently, she pulls him in for a gentle kiss, she pulls away and smiles,

“I will be fine…just give me some time,” she tells him. Hades is no fool, he knows she is far from fine,

“Back then, Persephone too was an excellent and gifted mage second only to me, it may help to explain your Arcane prowess,” he tries to explain. She looks at him and nods,

“I will bake something,” she says in a small voice, she gets up and starts bustling within the kitchen, she is going through the motion, but she is not truly there. What happen and witnessing what she did has shaken her to the core.

While Nox’ila is busy baking in the kitchen, the notion of witness his Lover withdrawing deep to herself pains him, he knows he needs help, he has met Nox’s Pixie friend…in quite an unusual manner,

“Nox’ila’s beautiful and wonderful branch, I beseech you, Feo Ul, your sapling needs your help,” he calls out to the darkness. A red pixie winks into existence, the pixie looks at him,

“It is not my lovely sapling who called?” she questions,

“Nox needs help…” he says bitterly and starts to explain to the Pixie what happened when he is done,

“It is true, my sweet sapling has great Arcane talent yet bless her sweet, tender heart, we cannot allow her to fall into darkness,” the pixie says.

“You know her friends, seek out the Mystel female, she may have some information, tells her that Nox’ila elusive lover is worried,” he tells her,

“I do not take orders from you but for my sweet sapling, I will do as you say,” she says in a huff and winks out.

Hades returns to the room, to notices Nox has complete her baking and is now packing the cookies into small bags and labeling them, he notices a bag for each Scions, there is a bigger bag for Feo Ul and the rest are being put away in a glass jar. He makes his way to her,

“Nox, how are you feeling?” he asks as he pulls her into a hug, their hips touching, she gives him a fragile smile,

“I am okay, Hades…here taste the cookie, tell me is it better?” she says and takes a piece of cookie from Thancred’s bag and put it into his mouth. Hades takes the cookie gingerly and eats it, truthfully, she always makes great cookies but this time the cookies taste slightly better than the previous batch.

“These actually taste better,” he says and tries to steal another from the same bag but Nox stops him,

“I know you dislike him but leave him enough,” she mutters,

“I think four is more than enough for the moody Gunbreaker,” he scoffs. He has never seen her this manner, she looks so broken inside and yet he is unable to help, she refuses to talk to him.

As Nox is cleaning up the kitchen, Hades notices Feo Ul from the balcony window, he slips out to speaks with the Pixie,

“What did you learn?” he asks,

“The Y'shtola says, such event has occurred before, back then my lovely sapling laid waste to a Kobold camp and she fell into the same state mind as describe,”

“What could those Kobold done to trigger such emotions?” he questions himself,

“Never mind that, what did they do to bring her back then?” Feo Ul flies low to his face, she looks at him,

“They served her a glass of milk laced with a mild sleeping potion, which cause sapling to relax enough to cry her emotions out, after that she slept, when she wakes, she returns back to normal,” the Pixie says. Hades may have to replace that with something else, the Pixie then says,

“The Y'shtola also says, since you are her lover, you can also try your usual ‘activities’ it may help as well,” Hades find that particular female is scary, her sight may be gone she is more observant than anyone.

“You have my thanks, Feo Ul. I will see what I can do to get your Sapling and my lover back,” he says.

Hades takes Nox’s hand and sit her down on the chair in the dining area, he places a cup of lavender tea and cookies,

“Sit and eat, don’t make force-feed you, Nox. You know I will,” he says,

“What is this, Hades?” she questions, her voice still soft and trembling,

“You consume nothing since breakfast, eat something,” he says adding a little command in his voice. Nox sighs, she lifts the cup of tea and sips it, her tail curls around her wrist as she does, Hades can visibly see the tension in her shoulder slowly lessen and she takes another sip of tea, tears start pouring down her face. He takes the cup from her, setting it on the table, he pulls a chair to sit before her,

“It’s fine, Nox, let it go, let it all go,” he coos, keeping his voice soothing and gentle, she pulls him into a tight embrace, one that telegraphs how broken she is inside by her deed.

“I am afraid, Hades…I am truly scared of my magic, it is so easy to destroy, it is just so easy. I can end a life with so much ease, I am scare…” she sobs into his shoulders, he holds her tightly and rubs her back in soothing motions.

“I am terrified that I would hurt my friends…I am terrified that I would hurt you…Hades, you of all people,” she says, Hades releases her gingerly so he can kisses her tears away and kisses her tenderly,

“It will never come to that, my beloved kitten. I will tutor you; it is a gift from ancient times, it is yours, you shouldn’t fear it, quite the contrary, you will wield it, own it and master it. I will be there to guide all the way, my heart,” he whispers to her.

Hades has it with her moping, Nox has been crying for quite some time now, Hades growls and swipes her off her feet then proceed to carry her to their room, tossing her to their bed,

“If I have to make love with you till you are raw and sore for you to stop mopping and understand that you are no longer alone to handle this, I will gladly do so,” he growls, pinning her to the bed, he snaps his fingers and a red ribbon appears in his hand. Nox tries to fight back, he grabs hold of her tail and ties the ribbon on it,

“Hades,” she cries, he silences her with a hungry and needy kiss, Hades is too pissed off to be gentle with her, snapping his fingers once more and their clothes melts away. Nox may not able to move much but she can still move her hands, she tries her best to push him away, Hades smiles into the kiss,

“Your lips deny but your body craves for me, my love,” he whispers as he presses a finger into her moist folds, causing her stops and bit her bottom lip,

“Ha…Hades,” she cries as he inserts a second finger into her, he strokes her inner walls, he brings his mouth onto her nipple, he suckles it and licks it, he traces his lips up to her neck and licks his tongue along the base of her neck. Hades watches as she held back her moans, he breathes into her ear,

“Moan for me or I keep teasing you, I know how much you need me inside you right now, say my name and I will give you want you,” he kisses her.

“…I…I…Hades, please…”

“As my lady wishes,” he mutters, positions himself before her,

“Raw and sore,” he whispers before he pushes himself into her. He pulls himself out and pushes back into her, she wraps her arms around his neck, her nails dig into his back as he thrust into her slowly, making sure hitting all her spots, she cries his name as he makes love to her, Hades intending to keep his promise, captures her lips hungrily.

Hades lays back on their bed with Nox sleeping his arms, absentmindedly drawing circles on her bare shoulder, she sighs gently in her sleep.

“_You were magnificent and stunning, if we found you before the Mother taken you as her own, it will be a different story now. Things have to be done differently now…_” he whispers in Amaurotian, he kisses her shoulder, causing her to purr in her sleep,

“I love you, my beautiful Nox’ila, how bright you will shine,” he whispers.


	5. The cat is out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elusive lover of the Warrior of Light has finally shown himself, well not by choice. He was forced to make his move due to the Warrior of Light's recklessness. And what will the Scions make of this male's appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time due to I had a hard time writing Urianger's speech, in the end, Y'shtola to speak more often. The fight between Hades and Thancred is bound to happen no matter but it went shorter than expected. Nox may be the Warrior of Light but she is silly and slow to realize many things around her.

Nox’ila sat in the dimly lit study, the scent of mold and old tomes fill the air, flipping through the book before her, she frowns as the information is written is not as complete as she has hope for, looking up, she snaps her finger at a Tome on the shelf. The Tome lazily moves off the dusty shelf and floats to her, it rests on her desk with a soft thud. Hades after witnessing her gift (she still thinks it’s a curse) in the Arcane and her rich Mana reserves…also after that certain incident. He taught her some basic creation magic and other basic magic that was taught in Amaurot. Moving objects is the least she can do, she can now create simple objects like clothes, flowers, and inanimate objects, unlocking doors is always useful, teleportation is still shaky but useable. Anything higher is above her paygrade. Hades informed her with more soul shards rejoined, the more she can do, the more stable and in control, she will be.

She stops and massages the bridge of her nose, what is bothering her now is that the Scions that are stuck in the First needs to find a way to return them to the Source and soon, they seek help from Beq Lugg but it may take some time. The small voice within her informs her of the great library of Amaurot may holds answers and hence she has been here for the past two days reading tomes after tomes hoping to look a solution to help her friends…nay…her family. Nox stops as she is starting to see stars, she has been at it for two days, shaking her head slightly, she snaps her fingers hoping to summon herself a cup of tea but the tomes before her vanishes, looking up she sees Hades with a furious expression, the same look he had when she accused Ancient beings incapable of heartbreaks…Hades storms towards her, 

“I was still reading that…” she replies, okay, Hades is more than furious, he is livid, he grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the chair, he teleports them back to their home,

“Shower or I will shower you, your choice,” he says in a flat tone. Nox sighs, she makes her way to the bathroom and give herself a quick rinse and clean up, once she back out in a fresh set of clothes, he grabs her and set her down at the dining table with a plate of food,

“Eat then rest before you exhaust yourself,” he says.

Nox’ila waves his words away, Hades growls and grabs her by her tail, stopping her from walking away,

“You are not fine, Nox’ila. Your Aether is too low,” he says, and he kisses her gently,

“What help will you be if you collapse due to illness before you could save any of them,” he says rather harshly. He releases her tail, she sighs,

“Putting in that manner…I do feel stupid now…” she mutters before sitting down and eats a spoonful of soup, she stops as she coughs before the world before goes dark. Hades surprise, but still manages to catch her in time,

“Nox, wake up. Nox!” Hades starts to panic, he carries her and gently shaking her, patting her on the face,

“Nox’ila!” he cries.

Panic grips Hades, the memory of a thousand years ago flood his mind, he shakes his head, this is not Amaurot, he is not powerless to help her,

“The Black Mage,” he mutters. Yes, of course. According to Nox, the other Miqo’te was a Conjurer and the Elezen Historian who would be there, that male too dabbles in healing magicks, Hades held Nox’ila close to him and he teleports to Slitherbough. He had always been careful not to use his usual void walking talents, but Hades can care much less now, Nox needs help, he steps out from the void with Nox in his arms. The Night’s Blessed gasp at the sight of the void portal, he scans the crowd and he spots a familiar face, the Hrothgar male who was present when he plucks the Miqo’te out from the Livestream.

“Please get Master Matoya, the Warrior of Darkness need her aid,” he calls out, the Hrothgar, Hades thinks his name was Runar, his ears perk up at the mention of Warrior of Darkness, he ran to one of the cambers within this settlement. No sooner the Hrothgar returns with both the Miqo’te and the Elezen,

“Nox? What happened to her?” the Miqo’te questions,

“She was looking for ways to help _you people_, she has been doing so for two days, she has yet to stop to consume a meal or sleep,” Hades replies. Miqo’te sighs and turns to the Hrothgar,

“Runar, please prepare a room for our guests,” she requests, Runar nods walks off in a hurry.

Y’shtola looks at the male Hyur holding onto their dear friend, his Aether may have lightened in shade and intertwine with of their friends, she knows who he is, his scent is undeniable,

“Thou shouldn’t fret for her Aether is a merely depleted,” the Elezen informs them,

“She has been using magic as well, isn’t she?” Y’shtola asks, Hades nods,

“Nox…I should have stepped in on the first night, but she seems so sure she could handle it, I allowed her confidence to cloud my judgment,” he mutters. Y’shtola sighs, for she knows very well, her friend’s usual tactics,

“You are not the first one who falls for that, she pushes herself and burdens herself so, like how she told us not about you, Ascian,” the Miqo’te says lowly. She wants him to know she already knows about it,

“I should have guessed, I will explain everything, for now, she is my priority,” Hades says firmly. Runar returns and nods to Urianger,

“The room is ready,” the Hrothgar says, Hades carries Nox up and follows their lead to the room. He gingerly places her on the bed, both Y’shtola and Urianger excuse themselves to make a call to the rest of the Scions to inform them that their friend has fallen ill. Hades sits next to her and takes her hand and kisses their Marriage band,

“Hydaelyn, I never ask you for anything even after you return me to my beloved, but I ask you this do not take her away. I cannot survive if I lose her again. Please,” he says and presses his forehead onto their interlink hands. Unbeknownst to Hades, both Y’shtola and Urianger are both outside listening.

Y’shtola enters the room, she takes a sit on Nox’s bed and places a hand on Nox’s shoulder,

“She will be fine, just a good rest and some food in her will be good,” she says, Hades kisses Nox’s fingers,

“What do you want to know?” he asks. Y’shtola pulls the covers over Nox’ila and sit back on the bed,

“We still have some time before the other reaches, how about from the start,” she informs him, Hades smirks at her,

“You already knew about us, yet you said nothing,”

“Your scent clung on her like a coat, I may be blind, but I still retain my nose and when she gets spirited away, it is always by your Aetheric energy,” she informs him. Hades already knew how scary observant this female Miqo’te is, for this, she has his respect,

“I wanted Nox’ila to tell me but knowing how Thancred and Alisaie would react to the news, I also knew she will not tell a soul and I will keep that secret for her,” she says.

Hades looks at Nox’ila, the need to kiss his lover and sleep next to her is great but he will wait,

“I struck a bargain with Hydaelyn before the final battle, as you both knew the Light that Nox has to adsorb is slowly killing her, in order to save her, I decided I needed to play the role of the Villain, to force Nox to rejoin with the soul shard of this Shard and spent the Light,” he explains.

“The bargain is?” Y’shtola asks,

“I will save her Champion in return she has to take me back into her Livestream,” he says, he kisses Nox’s head,

“She kept her bargain and given me a choice, to return as her Champion’s shield or rest within her Livestream, I choose to return,” he adds.

“And what is your goal now?” Y’shtola questions, Hades half-smile at the other Miqo’te and replies,

“Nox has a will to help me save our Brethren, I will support her, also marry this one.” Y’shtola smirks at him,

“I hope she is worth the worry, Emet-Selch,”

“I am no longer Emet-Selch, that title died that day, my name is now Hades but in honor to Nox’s birth family, I too taken a new last name, I am now Hades Todesritter,” he says. The Miqo’te studies Hades and nods,

“We will keep your secret, you will be Hades Todesritter, Nox’s elusive boyfriend, a fellow adventurer who is a powerful mage,” she supplies

“As will I,” Urianger says and bows. Hades caught Urianger looking at the marriage band both Nox and he shared,

“This is an Amaurotine Marriage band, we forge it with our own Aether, I have hers while she has mine, rather similar to the Enteral Bond rings the Source, it has roots back to Amaurotine Marriage band,” Hades explains,

“Interesting,” Urianger says and the two starts talking at length about such cultures and time such were used.

When the Scions finally arrive with surprisingly the Crystal Exarch, Nox has yet to wake up what rouse their interest is the handsome male Hyur with white locks and golden eyes, who is sitting next to Nox’s bed, holding her hand and stroking her face from time to time. Y’shtola says,

“This is Hades Todesritter, our friend’s elusive Lover that she has been keeping from us all these months, he, himself an Adventurer of the Source, he too is a Mage of significant power.” Thancred narrows his eyes at the sight of Hades, he grits his teeth but makes no comment, the Gunbreaker seems to be onto something. The Oracle of Light, Ryne notices the markings on both Nox and Hades’s hands but Urianger pats on her shoulder and shakes his head, thus the Oracle keep her mind to herself. As for the Crystal Exarch, Y’shtola shot him an angry look warning the male Miqo’te to keep his tongue, or there will be a world of pain greeting him. The Crystal Exarch’s ears twitch nervously and averted Y’shtola’s eyes, as for the twins, they saw the look Y’shtola gave Crystal Exarch and wisely follows his example.

After the Scions leave to gather to eat, Y’shtola looks at Hades, she takes her seat back next to Nox,

“You need to rest as well, Hades…why don’t you tell me what about her that you like,” she asks, Hades looks at him and scoffs,

“You are trying to get me to talk myself to sleep?”

“Fine…her smile, that’s what attracted me first, when she smiles at you bunch while talking, it was a bright smile that could light up a lonely night, her silly feline ethics, her laughter, how she could say things that twist your heart,” he mutters, Hades soon wraps his arms around Nox and fallen asleep as well,

“That went faster than I thought,” Y’shtola mutters before pulling the covers over the two and leaves the room.

Thancred glares at the Elezen and the Miqo’te, clearly, they think that he blind to see who that man is,

“Do not take me as a fool, I know who he is…I have seen his face when…when…I was taken over,” he grits,

“Yet, the panic and worry are no feint, he genuinely cares about our friend. So, I would suggest you keep your temper to the minimum as we observe if this yet another ploy against our friend,” Y’shtola says.

“Y’shtola, he is an Ascian, they good at playing the long game,”

“He is no longer an Ascian…his Aether is closer to what an Adventurer’s, yet the Mother allows him to retain his powers,” the Miqo’te provides. Thancred frowns and he walks out of the room, he refuses to speak further about this matter, he is just worried that if this is really a ploy, his friend will be heartbroken.

Nox’ila feels as if she got ran over by the Ghost Train, she whines as she tries to move and her eyes flutter open, she sees Y’shtola,

“Why are my limps so heavy?” she says while her voice squeaks a little, as she tries to sit up, Y’shtola headbutts her…hard. A loud thud fills the room, Nox holds her forehead and whimpers in pain,

“What’s that for?”

“That is for making all of us worried sick because of your recklessness and your stupidity,” Y’shtola supplies,

“How am I going to let you marry off if you continue this unhealthy path?” Nox’ila whimpers but stop at Y’shtola’s words…

“You got everyone all stirred up and you Fiancé dead worried,” Y’shtola adds. Hades taking his cue leans over to her side of the bed and flicks her on the forehead,

“Ouch! What, today is hit Nox’ila day and someone forgets to give me the memo?” she asks. Y’shtola looks at Hades, he looks at her rather angrily, but he says nothing,

“I suppose you two need to talk when you are done, breakfast is ready,” she informs them and walks out of the room.

Nox tries to sit up but Hades moving faster than pins her to the bed and he growls at her,

“Why did you have gone on running on your own when you had us to rely on, you have me?”

“Did you enjoy making all of us worry about you?” he snarls, then it hits Nox. She is the Warrior of Light, it was expected of her to help people, not ask for aid and thus she never does,

“It just dawned on me that I should have to rely on you and the Scions…I am sorry,” she mutters, Hades sighs and presses his forehead against hers,

“Swear on your mother that you never ever do it again, if you need help you come to me or your Scions friends,” he growls,

“On Hydaelyn’s name I swear,” she mutters. He captures her lips, tenderly at first but soon he pours all his emotions into the kiss, he bit and suck on her lips, their tongues dance between their interlock lips, he pulls away and breathes,

“As your penance, most of your friends saw our Marriage bands,”

“Seven Hells,” she curses. She sighs and says,

“I am sorry, Hades,” he kisses her once more this time more tender and less need,

“Breakfast then we will talk,” he says. Nox wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her cheek and chin on him, he smiles as he kisses her forehead,

“Everyone knows I belong to you; you don’t have to scent mark me,” he mutters,

“I don’t care, you are mine,” she whispers.

Hades and Nox walk into the dining halls with their hands' interlock, Hades saw the Crystal Exarch staring at their join hands, while Thancred glares at them both but stops when Y’shtola kicks the Gunbreaker’s shin underneath the table to stop his rudeness. The Elezen twins and the Oracle of Light ran up to her,

“How are you feeling?” Ryne asks,

“Are you feeling better to walk?” the female twin asks,

“I am fine. I am sorry that I make all of you guys worried,” Nox replies, Hades had it with the Crystal Exarch keep throwing glances at their hands.

“Nox,” he calls out to her in a low voice, turning to see him, he pulls her in for a deep kiss, Alphinaud covers Alisaie’s eyes which earn him an elbow in the chest while Alisaie covers Ryne’s eyes. Hades pulls away with a smug grin and looks at the Crystal Exarch who looks away,

“What is that for, Hades?” Nox asks him,

“Showing off your collar,” he replies, Nox tilts her head in a very feline manner but he pulls her to the table for breakfast.

As Nox is having her first meal in days, Alisaie leans over to her and places a glass of juice before her,

“Thank you,” Nox replies,

“So, when is the wedding, Nox?” Alisaie asks Nox coughs and Hades hands her the glass of juice, while the Nox’s face turns into a deep shade of red, Hades laughs,

“She wanted all of you to attend it, so after this whole issue is solved, we may pick a date then,” he replies. Hades strokes Nox’s back as she still coughs,

“What’s the hurry, love?” he laughs, Nox glances over at Thancred who looks like he wants to punch someone…most probably Hades. Nox’s tail starts to swoosh behind her,

“_Who knows about the truth about your identity?_” she asks in Amaurotian,

“_The Black Mage and the Elezen Historian, I believe the Gunbreaker saw my true face when Lahabrea took over his body,_” Hades replies. Thancred lift a brow and smiles smugly as if he caught them red-handed,

“What language were you two speaking in? Sounds a lot like what those Shades were using back in Amaurot,” he says,

“They share the same root, it something later than Amaurot, it is called Amarian Hades is somewhat a Historian, Urianger had a long talk with him, didn’t you Urianger?” she asks, which Nox is lying through her teeth, only Hades and Y’shtola knows her tell when she lies,

“Aye,” Urianger replies and nods. Hades pats Nox’s hand,

“Let me handle this, the traditional manner, Nox,” he says, he kisses her lightly on the lips, he gets up,

“If you have an issue with me, Gunbreaker, let settle this man to man, fist to cuffs,” he growls and walks outside, Thancred gets up from the table,

“Sounds good to me,” he grits.

Hades and Thancred circles each other before charging each other, Hades’s fist connect with Thancred’s jaw while Hades parry Thancred’s attack, Nox who has stopped eating leans against the door and mutters,

“Men,”

“Do we need to stop them?” Ryne asks,

“Let them fight, once Thancred vent it out, he would be fine,” Y’shtola says. Nox watches as the two grown men hit and punch each other until they are bloody and bruise, Hades lands yet another hit and Thancred backs away a few yalms, his breathing labor,

“I yield,” Thancred finally says and falls onto his back. Nox makes her way up to Hades, she goes over and places her hand on his roughly,

“Love, that hurts,” he says, Nox cast _Vercure_ on him,

“That will teach you,” she says bitterly, he laughs and lifting her chin, pressing his lips onto hers gently. Thancred sits up as Ryne heals him

“He is no Ascian, if he is, he would have let me win but he wanted to win as much as I did,” the Gunbreaker says 

“You, my friend, take good care of her, she is a very important friend to all of us,”

“I have given my heart to her, she is important to me too,” Hades replies. Hades kisses Nox’s forehead and sighs,

“_Now that he is no longer suspicion of us…we need to talk to the Black Mage and the Historian,_” Nox press her face onto his chest and nods.

That evening after everyone supposedly retires for the evening, Y’shtola, Urianger, Hades and Nox gather in their room,

“I have taken the liberty to teach the Warrior of Light some basic Amaurotine magick, her Aether may seem a little strange in due time, the more she uses it,” Hades explains, he looks at Nox, who snapped her fingers and four cups of tea appear on the desk,

“My bargain with the Mother Crystal was that I will complete her Champion’s sundered soul, her soul has to be completed in order to face whatever Elidibus is going throw in our way,”

“Come what may, if the Ascian has a bone to pick with the Warrior of Light, we will face it,” Y’shtola says,

“And Sister mine, tell me you are happy,” the Miqo’te asks, Nox looks at her, her tail doing the small wag and nods,

“I am, Y’shtola, I am,” she replies with a big smile as it is the first time Y’shtola referred her as sister.


	6. Come what may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the future install for them? What paths will they take? What lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike?

Hades leans against the pillar while his Lover; Nox’ila Graves is speaking with Tataru via Linkpearl at lengths about the situation back in Garlemald. From what he can gather…all-out-chaos, much worst that his planned departure. Elidibus has fled and Zenos…somehow has regained his body and murdered Varis, as the Crown Prince fled the Garlean Empire once again fall into the downward spiral of Civil War. He could return to Garlemald and allows Solus zos Galvus to miraculously revive to take over the throne but that will mean he has to leave his Lover for the time being and for that sole reason, he will not return. Things are already set in motion; he must oversee it to the last possible moment. Nox sighs as she ends her call with Tataru Taru, he reaches over and pulls her into a hug, their hips touching, he rubs his chin against her cheek, causing her to purr,

“Scent marking me now. That is new,” she mutters, he kisses her hungrily, Nox pulls away,

“My Soul, what happened?”

“Seriously, I hate that pet name,” he mutters and kisses her nose, Nox laughs, Hades sighs, he loves the sound of her laughter, he never grows tired of it.

“Well, let me think of a new one,” she says and kisses him before running off,

“Come back here,” he growls at her playfully.

Nox’ila takes his hand as she walks ahead of him, they are back on the Source, they are heading to a location where they were told, they could talk undisturbed,

“Slow down, Nox. I am but an old man,” he tells her, the Warrior of Light huffs with laughter,

“You an old man, I didn’t hear you asking for a break last night,” only to pauses at what she just said out loud. Her feline ears flat on top her head while her cheeks can be seen turning bright pink, Hades laughs at her reaction,

“Oh, that is entirely your fault, why do you have to be so beautiful,” he says, his lip curls as he notices her cheeks turning into a deeper shade of red. Hasten his steps he pulls her into his arms, holding her flush to his chest, he runs the tip of his nose on the shell of her ear, he whispers,

“_Hero_, you have to stop blushing, or this old man cannot handle his need,” he buries his head in the crook of her neck and inhales her scent. Nox wraps her tail around his arm,

“I cannot help it,” she mutters into his arms, trying to distract him,

“Hades, we will be late if we do not hurry,” she informs him, Hades growls

“Oh, he can wait,” he presses his lips on her neck, tracing his lips down her neck, earning him a shiver of pleasure from his lover. She tries to wiggle her way out of his hold

“We shouldn’t allow our guest to wait on us,” she reasons,

“I need you to trust me,” he says as he holds her closer and tighter. She stops her struggle,

“I…trust you, Hades,” she informs him, he buries his face in his hair and sighs,

“How I wish you could remember why he is important, maybe one more soul shard,”

“Hades, we agreed, unless we came across them in the Mother’s Livestream, else we will not and cannot go ending other Shards’ heroes’ life,” she informs him.

“We did, doesn’t mean I like it,” he huffs, she turns around to face him and runs her hands through his hair so she can bring him down, she kisses his forehead,

“My dear starlight, a frown doesn’t suit you,” she mutters and stops…as memories flood into her, she smiles,

“I remember, you wear it longer than this, I will wash your hair as you sit the bathtub reading through your paperwork,” she mutters.

Hades presses his lip hotly onto hers, he kisses her deeply, their tongues dance between their lock lips, he pulls away,

“Finally, you remember,” he mutters,

“Is this why you always offer to wash my hair?” she laughs and kisses him gently. Hade cups her face and sighs,

“What else…?”

“I remember about _him _and why you needed to speak to him,” she replies Hades nods. He captures her lips once more, he pulls away from the kiss rather reluctantly,

“Well now, let’s go as you mention we shouldn’t let our guest wait,” he tells her.

There are many naturally formed sea caves in Limsa Lomisa, there is one near Costa de Sol, which Nox has acquired its usage from Master Gegeruju, since she is the Warrior of Light and the member of the Dance Troupe he likes, after pulling some strings, of course, she gets the whole place to herself. As the couple steps into the cave, Hades snap his fingers and a barrier of sort shimmers over the cave entrance, no one will be allowed entrance unless Hades or Nox allows them. It seems that they are early, their guest has yet to appear and so the Warrior of Light will do her thing first, Nox takes out a big bag of cookies,

“That was not the bag you prepare for the Pixie yesterday…” Hades comments,

“I added more…we do want the secret to being kept, don’t we?” she questions,

“Of course, more bribing it is, where’s the harm in that” he mutters. Nox calls out into the Aether,

“My beautiful and wonderful branch, your Sapling is looking for you,” a golden orb of light floats down from the cave’s ceiling and a red pixie winks into existence,

“Oh, my [lovely Sapling], how I miss you?” Feo Ul tells the Miqo’te, Hades leans against the wall next to the two and watches quietly, Nox hands her the bag of cookies,

“My offerings to my [beautiful Branch],” she tells the Pixie,

“Ah, I see you have been learning,” the Pixie says and takes the bag from the Warrior of Light, the Pixie drops the bag of cookies into somewhere and it disappears.

Feo Ul flies closer to the Miqo’te’s face and pats her forehead with her small hand,

“My [lovely Sapling], tell me that you are happy? Tell me, he is treating you well,” the Pixie pleads, Hades sighs. This again, the King of the Fairies is worry that he is not the right match for her darling Sapling. Hades leans over and says,

“That ‘he’ you are mentioning is standing right here,” he gives her his usual half-smile, cups Nox’s face and steals a kiss from his Lover, the Pixie watches and ruffles her wings slightly.

“You two do make a lovely couple but you black one,” Feo Ul says and flies right into Hades’s face,

“If you ever break my [lovely Sapling]’s heart, I will rain the wrath of the whole of Il Mheg upon you,” the Pixie threatens but Hades laughs,

“I am more afraid of her…” he jabs his thumb at Nox and continues,

“…if I value both my life and my family jewels, it will be wise of me not to make her upset in any shape or form.”

Nox sighs at the two of them, Feo Ul knew of their secret long before any of the Scions…well maybe even before Y’shtola did.

~Flashback~

Hades pulls her through the void portal, holding her flush to his chest and he inhales her scent, she smells like strawberries and sunshine, Nox pulls him in for a kiss, she laughs gently and breaks the kiss,

“I need to shower, Hades. I smell like the swamp,”

“You smell like mine,” he corrects her,

“Shower!” the Miqo’te cries and wiggles out of his hold like the feline she is, races to the shower,

“Are you joining me or what?” she asks while her tail does its happy wag. Hades makes his to the bathroom, taking off his coat, his scarf, his inner coat, and his shirt,

“Why do they make so many layers?” the Miqo’te growls as she helps him,

“I find myself asking the same question,” he replies. Sitting on the edge of the tub, now bare chest, he pulls her in for a kiss, his hand peeling off her outer coat and his hand snaking into her shirt… Nox’s ears twitch slightly,

“My [darling sapling]?!” Feo Ul winks into the room and sees the two in various degree of undress, their limps tangle and kissing, Feo Ul pulls Nox’ila away from Hades,

“You foul creature, how dare you to taint my [lovely Sapling]!?!?” the Pixie yells at Hades, Feo Ul than turns her attention onto Nox,

“My [sapling] you shouldn’t have done it out of wedlock, what would your future mate thinks?” Hades sighs and tells,

“_Love, allow me,_” in Amaurotian, he turns his attention to the Pixie,

“Nox’ila’s beautiful and brilliant branch, may I ask your permission for Nox's hand? As she has no parent figure, I believe asking you will be more appropriate,” the Pixie stops

“You mean it, you Black one wants to marry my Sapling,”

“Yes, I do want to marry her.” Nox on another hand is shaking her head and picking up Hades’s shirt, handing it to him,

“It is like being caught having sex by my _Mutti_,” she mutters. Feo Ul calms down for a bit,

“Please do not let the rest of my friends know,” Nox pleads,

“I will give you cookies as offerings every month from now on, if you promise you will never tell any of my friends,” Hades leans over to Nox as he pulls his shirt on,

“Nox makes excellent cookies,” he adds,

“I will accept, your bargain, my [lovely sapling]” Feo Ul says.

~End of Flashback~

Feo Ul flies to Nox’s face and touches her face gently, the King of the Fairies look at her with such gentleness, one that reminds Nox of how her mother once looked at her,

“Tell me, my [darling Sapling], what did you even see in him?” the Pixie asks, just curious there is no menace in her tone,

“My heart is tied to his since Ancient times, no matter what I will make my path back to him. Feo Ul, he makes me happy,” she tells her, the Pixie sighs,

“I can tell by the way he looks at you, how his heart gleams the moment he set his eyes on you, his feelings for you are true and real, that I can tell. The fact remains that he is the Black one that threatens your life…that I cannot forget.” Nox pulls the Pixie into a small hug,

“He is very sorry for it, please don’t remind him of it,” she mutters, Feo Ul nods, the Pixie pulls away from the hug and looks at the entrance,

“It seems your guest is here, my Sapling,” Feo Ul informs them and disappears.

A void portal appears before the two and Elidibus steps out of it, he in his usual white Ascian robes and red mask,

“_Peace, my old friend_,” Hades tells Elidibus is Amaurotian, the Ascian looks at Hades, he then finally says,

“It was to my understanding that Emet-Selch perished at the hands of the Warrior of Light?” Elidibus still has his guard up, of course, like always.

“Emet-Selch did perish, I am now Hades, free from Zordiark’s influence,” Hades says and holds both his arms out,

“I assure you, if you weren’t my old friend and my old colleague, I would have impaled you for your grand idiocy in Garlemald,” Hades growls. Nox sighs at him,

“I apologize, _Hermes_, Hades like he usually does, is fond of the fanfare,” she informs him before the Emissary can reply to her, he stops as he just realized what she just refers him as.

“You…remember?” he asks, she nods, placing a hand over her eye and sighs,

“Only in bits and pieces, the _Echo_ is never helpful in this situation,” she supplies.

Hades smirks at the Emissary, Nox goes back to Elidibus and hands him a bag of cookies,

“I baked cookies for everyone, you get one as well…now that I remember, of course, you get one,” she tells him. Elidibus turns away and wipes his face, he resumes to face Nox and gingerly takes the bag of cookies from her, Hades pulls Nox into a hug,

“She makes the best cookies, you are in luck,” Hades informs him, the once Ascian leans in and whispers to Nox,

“Show him,”

“But…” Hades silences her with a quick kiss,

“Trust in me and trust yourself, you will not lose control,” he tells her. Nox sighs and she steps away from Hades,

“You are in a for a treat, my friend,” Hades informs him, Nox switches to her Black Mage and pulls her staff, Nox steady herself, she taps the staff once and ice crystal shards slowly form around them like delicate crystals, surrounding them like festival lights, she then taps the staff the second time and the shards burst into powder ice dust and vanish into wind. Elidibus realize what is wrong,

“No incantation? No invocations?” he asks,

“She does not need to, she just will them…”

“Like Persephone,” Elidibus mutters.

Nox changes back to her Dancer and skips over to Hades and Elidibus, Hades cups her face gently, she purrs at his touch,

“You must be exhausted, you did not rest after all that research as well, please rest,” he mutters, a Sleep spell takes hold over Nox. Hades catches her and settle down next to him with her head resting on his lap, Elidibus studies and takes a seat on Hades’s the other side,

“What are you plotting, Hades?” the Emissary questions,

“Take a good look at her, Elidibus,” Hades tells him, and the Emissary did…

“Is that…Darkness?” he questions,

“I only saw it after bare witnessing the might of her Arcane prowess,” Hades informs the Emissary. Elidibus studies the now sleeping Warrior of Light,

“How could this be?” he questions,

“A mystery, for now, I will find out eventually but as for what I am plotting. I have handed my will to her, she has expressed her wish to walk a less tragic path to bring our brethren back,”

“If there is a less tragic path?” Elidibus asks as he gingerly opens the bag of cookies and takes a bite of one, Hades notices Elidibus’s eyes widen at the taste of it,

“I told you so,” he says.

“Of course, as the Warrior of Light, she would find a way. How many Ascian has she brought down? We who once boast of our immortality,” Hades retorts the Emissary,

“But in order to do that, she needs to complete her soul,” he adds and looks at Elidibus,

“So, my old friend, do what you must, steer their paths to meet, while I trained her to her full potential.”

Elidibus takes another cookie, he then points the cookie at Nox’s direction, and he questions,

“What of Hydaelyn?”

“The Mother Crystal has grown weak, her powers are waning, she too yearns the Rejoining where she will once more be revitalized with power. Hydaelyn would want her weapon of choice to be stronger as well. Sadly, as her Champion’s Shield, I will do whatever it takes for her Champion and not her,” Hades grits. Elidibus grins as his friend’s raising fury for the Mother Crystal,

“Hydaelyn is keeping a dangerous pet,”

“I said it before, I do not wish to lose her to any gods, not anymore,” Hades growls. Elidibus once again looks over at the Warrior of Light,

“She is starting to feel like Persephone,” he comments,

“She is Persephone and Persephone lives inside her, I feel it,” Hades says as he strokes Nox’s head,

“_My friend, I promise you. We will stand under the Amaurotine night sky once more,_” Hades informs Elidibus, he nods to Hades. Hades reaches over and steals one cookie from Elidibus,

“Those were supposed to be for me, Hades,” the Emissary says, Hades eats it in one mouthful,

“You will get more from her if you ask nicely,” Hades informs him.

As sleep takes over Nox, she can resist the sleep spell as her magic is similar to affinity as Hades's but Nox did not,

_I found…_

Nox hears a soft whisper in her dream,

_I finally found you_

_Child of Hydaelyn, I have finally found you._

A wave of dark cloud engulfs her, Nox bolts out of her sleep only to find herself back in their bed, Hades is asleep next to her, his arm around her, he stirs and looks at her,

“Love, what’s the matter?” he asks,

“Nothing, it was a bad dream,” she replies, he nods and pulls her closer to him,

“I am here, do not worry. Come what may, we will face it together,” he mutters, he kisses her gently, Nox press her face onto his chest and no sooner sleep takes over, the memory of that voice fades into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hate me! I am setting up for something. And I am going continue the story along the MSQ so the I will not get burn out. But I will keep posting Shorts and Extras of these two when ideas hit me. I may have a one-shot in coming. I also have another series for these two planned.


	7. Extras - Wineport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to the past. A journey to meet the family. Have a wine. Have some fun. For the Darkness is ready to reveal itself. But are the couple ready?

Nox’ila behaving like the feline she is, climbs onto her Lover’s lap and sits there, he sighs and shifts his scrolls so he could hold onto her, she rests her chin on his shoulder and she sighs, feeling comforted by his scent near her. Nox looks at the glass of wine by Hades’s side, she reaches to takes it, she expertly sniffs it, rotates it to see the color and she taste it, she then screws up her face and put the glass back on the table

“That taste so bad, how did you drink that? I know of a better winery that makes far better wine,” she comments as she summons herself a glass of water to clear the nasty tasting wine off her taste buds.

“I always forgot you grew up in a Winery,” Hades says as he kisses her head, Nox is getting used to using her magic such as summoning herself items and moving items,

“The Scully Winery may be small at least their wine is not so powdery and bland,” she tells him, with pride in her tone,

“Scully Winery?” he questions,

“Oh, the Winery owned by my adopted family; Ma, Pa and my four elder brothers,” she adds, then her eyes have that same twinkle when she has a plan,

“You know what, let’s go visit my Ma and Pa, I will let you taste the wine from our Winery,” she says, he gives her his usual half-smile and kisses her gently,

“I will love to,” he informs her.

~Back on the First~

Nox’ila has left for the Source as she is needed there, while Hades is left behind to help the Scions research on the possible way, they can return home. After examining the portal of which the Crystal Exarch used to ferry the Scions and the Warrior of Light from the Source to here. Hades may have some ideas but as most the Scions already accepted that he is Hades, not the Ascian; Emet-Selch, he is unable to go around using his magick before these people. Those who knew the truth is the Black Mage, Y’shtola and the Historian, Urianger, he will have to speak to them in private, as for now, he flips through the book before him and he notes down the significant finds, all these researching and seeking of answers reminds him so much his days back in Amaurot. When Persephone was complete and by his side, he has been thinking about the last days before the Sundering, the words she said to him…she mentioned of her child…yet with his _Sight he_ was not able to see anything, he was sure…unless she knew she will soon be a Mother. Or…something else. Nox’ila on another hand loves children, she can be seen playing with the children of the Night’s Blessed during such simple times. Someone clearing his throat, Hades returns to the here and now from his wool-gathering, he turns to see the Crystal Exarch, it was then, Hades notices that the two of them are alone, which he usually try not to do so, he is getting distracted.

“Now that we are alone, I will be plain, Emet-Selch, I know not what you are plotting but if you were to break her…” before G'raha Tia can finish, Hades complete his sentence,

“…break her heart, you will rain the wrath of the Crystal Tower on me?”

“Boy, you are not the first one who threatens me,” Hades informs him, G’raha Tia is taken aback by being referred as ‘Boy’, he grits his teeth and was about give Hades a piece of his mind,

“Hurting her is the last thing I will do, I am more scared of her than any of you,” Hades says.

Right on cue, Nox’ila Grave steps through the portal, she stops when she sees Hades and G’raha Tia, the Warrior of Light beams a smile at the two males but rushes up to her Lover,

“Hades!” she cries, Hades pulls her into his arms and kisses her head,

“Welcome back, Kitten,” he mutters. Nox’ila kisses Hades’s face, she turns to G’raha Tia, she smiles at him,

“I brought some things back from the Source for you and Scions, don’t mind summoning for them, G’raha Tia?” she asks,

“Not a problem, my friend,” G’raha Tia replies with a gentle smile. Hades watches as Nox still holding onto his hand as she speaks to the Crystal Exarch, she always finds ways to involve him in conversations or having him around her, so he will not be left out. Hades pulls Nox closer and kisses her deeply, he misses her, and he may be also flexing his ‘collar’ for Nox,

“Did you miss me that much, Hades?” she asks gently,

“It has been lonely without you,” he informs her.

Nox was given a list of items that Scions need back from the Source, knowing some of them were homesick and so she agrees, after speaking and laying the items out for them. Nox makes her to where Hades is standing, she sighs and wraps her arms around his neck and rest her cheek on his chest, allowing his scent to surround her. Hades smiles and holds her close,

“Have you been to the beaches of Limsa Lominsa?” she asks,

“Consider that one time, I have seen it from afar and was busy getting lost, I won’t say I had,” Hades replies as he plays with her wild string of hair. Nox’s tail does her usual nervous curl when she is hesitant to ask something,

“Do you want to go visit my favorite one with me?” she finally asks, Hades leans in and teases,

“I would if it is a date,” Nox closes her eyes and nods,

“It is a date…we are going on a date,” she says. Hades laughs and captures her lips gently, tasting her lips and the honey she had with her drink earlier, Hades open an eye when someone clears her throat, he looks over at the Elezen twins, Hade breaks the kiss,

“See anything you two like?” he asks, Nox laughs lightly at him,

“Don’t you go teasing them,” she tells him,

“If you don’t mind, we would like to borrow your Lover for a while, we will return her to you shortly, Hades,” Alphinaud tells him respectfully. Alisaie just goes over hook her arms around Nox’s and pulls her away, Hades laughs at the Elezen female, she may not have realized who he is, but she is protective of Nox, her friend, all the same.

Hades watches from afar as the Scions, Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Light; his Lover brief each other on the happenings of each world. He would have moved into Nox’s little house back in Shirogane but due to the threat his Great-grandson; Zenos pose to her, they have opted to stay in the First and that he would travel with her or someone will be with her during her time in the Source. He had forced Elidibus to volunteer for the latter task, as he was the reason they are in this mess, the funny thing is that Nox seems to be able to tell it was Elidibus even he changes his host. It became some sort a game for Elidibus, Hades never knew his friend had a playful streak. Nox’ila has grown stronger since accepting yet another shard into her being, as promised they did come across yet another Shard of hers in the Livestream, he plucks it and hands it to her. He smiles as she waves to her friends and comes running towards his direction, she takes his hand,

“Come, my Starlight, let’s go on that date,” she tells him and teleports them both away.

Nox takes his hands as they walk down the path towards the shoreline of Costa Del Sol, the sunlight reflects the surface of the water making it seems like glittering gems line the shoreline. Nox kicks off her sandals, holding it in one hand as she walks into the waters, her tail informs Hades how much she is enjoying this, he takes off his boots and makes his way to join her, taking her hand and they stroll down the shoreline.

“So, this is where I grew up,” she tells him, Hades stops and look around, he recalls her mentioning of another place, she laughs and pulls him closer as she points to a spot in a distance,

“Technically, I grew up there, but I do get the run of this place as a kid,” she informs him,

“Come, follow me, I know a short-cut to Wineport,” she tells him, he sighs at her,

“Slow down, do remember my age, my kitten,” he reminds her,

“Meaning if we get you tried enough, we won’t be doing it this evening,” she says, he laughs,

“You wish, my kitten, you are mine,” he growls.

Following Nox’ila who travel in this terrain as a child and is making it seem so easy, Hades had trip and smack in the face by a few a vegetation during this whole track, soon they reach a clearing, Nox’ila stops and cries,

“Found it, do you recall this place, Hades?” Hades trouble by her question starts looking around, hoping something would trigger his memory, which only earns her laughter,

“This is where we first met, cradle robber,” she teases. Hades frowns at her, he grabs her and pulls her close, he kisses her deeply, Nox holds him tightly, Hades breaks the kiss,

“I should have taken you away that day, it would save us a lot of heartaches,” he whispers, he presses his forehead onto her, Nox wrap her arms around his neck, she purrs at their closeness.

Nox’ila once again lead him through the thick vegetation once more, this time when the exit is along a narrow along the rivers and up to an open path, Nox stops when her eyes spotted familiar figures from far, she calls out,

“Fred, Frank, Finn, Flexi!” four identical male Miqo’te lowers the cask of wine and stares at Nox’ila and Hades as they approach. When they finally recognize Nox’ila, they drop everything and rush up to her,

“Nox! It’s Noxie!” they cry and the four trap her in a big group hug, Nox’ila laughs,

“Brothers!” she greets, Finn stops and looks at Hades,

“And this will be?” her third elder brother questions, fearing for the safety of her lover, she quickly replies,

“He is a friend; I am showing him around, Costa Del Sol.”

“My name is Hades, I travel with your sister,” Hades lies, Nox notices the tick at the side of his jaw is very visible today. The brothers bring them both back to their house, as they reach the fences, Flexi calls out,

“Ma! Pa! Look who came back to visit,” two Miqo’te couple in their early fifties walk out of the house, the Female Miqo’te drops her shawl and runs up to Nox, pulling her in for a tight hug,

“My Noxie, you came home,” she cries.

“You boys didn’t hear? Our Noxie is now the Warrior O’ Light, she is famous,” the older male Miqo’te informs his sons,

“You are the new hero that fell, Titan?” Frank asks,

“Yep,” she replies.

Hades watches from a distance as the family talk and joke and Nox play fight with one of her brothers, her family dynamic is different from what he recalls of the Galvus’s. They were quiet, fearful with a bit of respect and coldness for one another, Nox’s family is loud, they hug a lot and they laugh a lot, Hades feels gravitate towards Nox’s family, he enjoys their energy and understands Nox’s personality. Nox stops and looks over at him, she excuses herself then come running up to him, she holds his hand,

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to isolate you by yourself, please do join us,” she tells him, Hades smiles at her, he tidies her unruly hair,

“No worries, I like your family’s energy, now I can understand why you are the way you are,” he mutters, Nox huffs at him, he gives her his usual half-smile. Nox’s ears perk up, she turns to see Ma and Pa,

“Ma, Pa,” she greets gently, the female Miqo’te takes Nox’s hand and place a key in it,

“We kept this for you, hoping to give it to you when you are old enough…do you remember this?” Ma prods, Nox looks at the key in her hand,

“This is…”

“Yes, this is the key to Eros and Eliza’s place, we kept it up and thinking you would one day want to return home,” Pa informs her. Nox throws her arms around the two older Miqo’te and says,

“I am already home…but it does not hurt to take a look,” she says, she turns to look at Hades,

“I will come with if you like,” he says gently, knowing that look of hers,

“Thank you, Hades.”

Standing before the door to her childhood home…the one she was taken away, she holds onto Hades’s hand, knowing she would stand there and hesitate all day long, Hades takes the key from her and unlocks the door. Nox gives him a sheepish smile,

“Sorry,” she mutters, she squares her shoulders and enters the threshold of her family home, he steps in after her, the house is clean just that the air is stale due to years of unused,

“It seems that Ma and Pa clean this place often,” she comments as she runs her hand over the table. Hades steps over to her and wraps his arms around her waist,

“Tell me of what you remember of this place,” he whispers as he nuzzles her neck, she purrs and looks at the dining table, where there is a small stepping stool next to it,

“I will help my _Mutti_ with the daily cooking using that stepping stool because I was so young,” she then points to the rocker in the corner,

“I will sit on _Vater_’s lap as he reads books to me in that rocking chair,” she says. Hades kisses her face,

“_Vater, Mutti_?” he asks,

“Father and Mother in some dialect, I was taught that so it’s kind of stuck,” she replies. Hades laughs gently and kisses her nose,

“What else?” Nox points to a door,

“That is the room, I am not supposed to go in,” she says, she moves out of Hades’s hold and stops before the door,

“You wish to know what is behind it?” he asks, Nox nods to him, she focuses on her magic and snaps her fingers, the door unlocks with an audible click.

Nox’ila reaches and pulls the door open, inside is piles and piles of fur coat, Nox’s ears flat on her head,

“This was _Mutti_’s secret room…”

“So, we now know where you get your fur fetish from,” Hades comments, Nox elbows him gently, the two looks at the fur coat once more and they laugh out loud in unison. Hades pulls her into a gentle embrace, he lifts her chin gently and kisses her tenderly, that is when Ma and Pa walk in on them, Ma looks at them, Nox blushes and looks away,

“I knew it, I knew he is more than a friend, you two are too damn close, holding hands, exchanging meaningful looks,” Ma says,

“Ma, do you want the whole of Wineport to know,” Nox says in a huff, blushing while her tail swooshing behind her. Pa goes up to Hades,

“Son, you take good care of her, you hear me. If she ever comes running home in tears, I will sic all four of sons on ya,” Pa warns,

“Trust me, Mr. Scully, I value my life, I am more afraid of Nox’ temper than anything in this world,” Hades assures him, Nox glares at Hades,

“I am right here, Hades,” she grits, Hades leans over,

“My apologies, my kitten,” he says and kisses her on her forehead.

“Hades my boy, do join us for dinner,” the older female Miqo’te asks, Nox gives a look that says he will die if he rejects the older female,

“I shall oblige,” he replies.

That evening, Ma outdid herself, with Nox’s help, the two females manage to make enough food for all eight of them, the brothers drink to congratulate their sister finally finding herself a male who wants her. All four of them receive the Arcane version of a bitch-slap from their baby sister, Frank who is sitting next to Hades, elbows Fred and whispers something to him, Fred nods and left, Frank gives Hades a grin,

“You do know of our baby sister’s extraordinary senses, right? What she always sells herself short is that she has a good memory of taste and scent too. We are going to test her, hope you don’t mind, we having bit a of fun,” Frank says,

“No, not at all, she never mentions her extraordinary senses, but I do know she has a good nose,” Hades says. Frank goes on to tell Hades how Nox’ila as a child was able to tell different juices apart just by smelling them, she could hear mice in the storage before even seeing it, how she can travel the thick vegetation of the forest with ease because of her nose. Fred returns with a tray of cups, he offers the first one to Nox’ila, she takes a sniff of the air, taking it gingerly from her brother, she sniffs the content of the cup and the taste it a little, her right feline ear twitches, she lowers the cup,

“Let it sit for another 3 more months, it will bring out the taste and the aged oak wood you guys are using as the cask,” she informs them,

“You guys are using my notes, this is our grapes with a hint of Rolan berries and that wild fruit I found,” she adds,

“Noxie, how do you even manage this and yet refuses to take over the winery,” Frank mutters,

“My calling is elsewhere, brother,” she replies. Nox’ila takes a cup from Fred’s tray and hands it to Hades,

“You try it and tell me that nasty wine you got the other day is better,” she says fiercely. Hades takes the cup from her and drinks it, he is pleasantly surprised, she is right,

“This does taste better,” he informs her, Nox smiles and leans in to kiss him on his face,

“I told you, didn’t I?” she mutters. All four of her brothers glare at Hades, Pa laughs at his sons,

“Now, now, he is family. He promised to take good care of our Noxie,” he says. Ma calls out,

“Noxie, do come in and help me with the plates,”

“Coming, Ma!” she replies, she gets up and whispers to Hades,

“I want them alive when I return,” he smiles at her.

Their fingers interlock as they walk shoulder to shoulder towards, Nox’s private cottage in Shirogane, before they left Nox placed a few casks of the new wine to be sent to Rising Stone courtesy of the Warrior of Light and a crate to be sent to her residences here. Well, only with Hades’s agreement to let go of some of her income, he has been holding on to her Gil since she has the bad habit of spending them in a blink of an eye.

“Did I or did I not mention that my family’s wine is better?” she asks in a playful tone, he laughs,

“Yes, you did and now that we will be receiving a few bottles, I can enjoy them…with you,” he says. They enter her small cottage, Nox has dismissed her retainers for the week, so she can spend some time alone with Hades in the Source, she places her coat on the peg, Hades pulls her in for a hungry kiss, Nox wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss. He pulls away and smiles at her,

“I had fun today, I even get to officially asked your Pa for your hand and now that it is official, shall we pick a date?” teasing her, she blushes and says nothing.

_Child…_

_Believe him not…_

Nox flinches at the whispers, it has been a constant issue since their meeting with Elidibus in that cave, Hades notices it,

“What’s the matter, kitten?” he asks gently,

“I didn’t mean to destroy the mood but Hades, there is this constant whisper in my head since our meeting with Elidibus at the cave,” she replies. Hades press his head against hers,

“Share it with me,” he says gently, a sharing of memory, he had taught her, it simple magic taught to children back in Amaurot, she does. Hades growls, he knows that whisper anywhere, it was a constant whisper in his head when he was still an Ascian,

“Zodiark speaks to you? How?” he pulls her into a protective hold,

“I will not allow him to hurt you, I will find out why,” he vows to her, Nox nods and clings to him, sighs in relief,

“Also, I did not lie, I do want to pick a date?”

“After my friends finally return and on the ninth sun of the fifth astral moon,” she replies,

“Why is that?”

“It’s my birthday,” she informs him, Hades laughs and kisses her tenderly.

Hades pulls the covers over his lover whom he has finally put to sleep, he kisses her head before stepping out of the bed, he grabs his spare coat and put it near her reach, she will be uneasy without his scent. Hades makes his way up to the living room of the small cottage, he has grown fond this tiny little space of hers, he takes his seat and sighs,

“Elidibus,” he calls out to his friend, the Emissary steps out of the void portal,

“You shouldn’t have summoned me, old friend, you may put you and yours in danger,” the white-robed Ascian says. Elidibus stops at the fury written on Hades’s expression,

“Our Lord and Master, Zodiark found a way to speak to the Warrior of Light, since our last discussion, he has been whispering to her,” he says as the quiet rage rolls inside him and Elidibus recognize it.

“He couldn’t,”

“He did, I heard him,”

“I will look into it, in the meant time, speak with the Goddess you despise, she may have a way to shield the dear one from Zodiark,” Elidibus says, Hades agrees, he already grovels before the Mothercrystal once, he will do it again for Nox’ila.

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing these two on their own adventures and exploring Nox's past. Now that Hades gets to meet her family, oh it will be so fun. Also like I said, I am setting things up for Nox...hey it can't be all lovely doty and no action and scheming, right?


	8. Extras - Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL had many skills and who knew making plushie is one of them.

Nox’ila folds the last piece of her old clothing into the box, she snaps her fingers the box seal on itself own, ready to be placed in the storage. Ever since, her lover, the Ex-Ascian taught her such magicks, her Mana has an outlet to release and her Arcane affinity is more under control. Making her to her workstation where she sits and makes clothing design to sew whenever she needed something else than baking to keep her in the Zen. She spots a white tuff of cloth behind a box, reaches and moves the box,

“Oh, there is where you guys went,” she mutters to herself; her odd-color orbs fall on the incomplete plush sitting sadly in the corner, picking it up,

“Since I am free, I will complete you now,” she informs the plush, she runs her fingers on the fur trimming and a resemblance of a coat, she settles down and gets to work.

Hades lugs an empty box into the small cottage that Nox’ila owns, from what he understands Nox’ila has requested a friend to help her design her cottage into an Inn, which she was hoping to open to the public but alas she was too busy as with the whole Hero business to do so. He places the empty box in the corner, looking at the boxes that are filled, sealed and labeled, he calls out,

“Nox! I am back,” he actually likes the design of the place, his only complaint is the futon…they need to get a bigger one or a bed…bed.

His poor back.

Raising a brow as he hears running footfalls from the basement, he sees her runs up to him, pulling his collar down and kisses him deeply, Hades smiling into the kiss before she pulls away,

“Stay away from the basement, touch nothing, I am working on something,” and with that his Miqo’te races out of the cottage. Hades wonders if he should listen to her request…he never bothers about obeying rules anyway, so he makes his way downstairs, his golden orbs scan the surrounding. Nothing seems amiss. That is until he looks at her workstation, where she will work her magic on clothes and other material making them into beautiful armor and robes. Her second hobby, other than baking. Making his way closer to the workstation, lining along the wall are miniature doll version of each of the Scions, he smiles as he picks up the one of the young Oracle, the work is very intricate and well done. Putting the doll Oracle back down, he sees one that is half done with stuffing flowing out, but he can see the resemblances of white robes and the golden trimming on it, of course, she will make one of _him_, he frowns.

Hades scanning through all the Scions that were very well made, the doll version of that hot-tempered Gunbreaker has a small gunblade on his back, he smiles at the attention to details. He stops when familiar black regalia catches his attention, the black coat with fur trimmings, the hair, a pearl for a third eye, the golden eyes, he knew not of the effort and time spend on making this but he knows this, it is very expertly made. He runs his finger on the sew-in line of a frown, he smiles, of course, she would do the frown, he chuckles slightly at the musing of his lover. Speaking about his lover, he hears her coming back in,

“What do you want for lunch, Hades…Hades, I told you not to go downstairs, you better not be touching anything,” she says with panic in her tone, he sees the Miqo’te rushing downstairs, she stops at the base of the stairs looking frantic and a hint of blush on her face. When her odd-colored eyes fall on the plushie in his hand,

“What exactly is this, Nox’ila?” he questions, making use of her Dancer move; _En Avant, _she moves in towards him in a flash, he holds his doll double out of her reach,

“Nope,” he says calmly as she tries to jump to get it from him but to no avail,

“Hand it back,” she says. Hades seeing how desperately she wants the doll back, he smirks playfully,

“Where in the world you get all these?” he asks as he gestures to all the doll doubles, she growls in reply,

“I made them,” she jumps again but she misses by more than a few inches. Hades holding in a laugh, she is trying so hard to reach for it…like a cat trying to grab its toy…he could not help but to tease her.

“I didn’t know you were working something,”

“I started yours right after we met you, but I recently finish it,” she growls as she is distracted by her need to get the doll back from him.

Hades times his next move, the moment she jumps, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his side,

“Aww, I never knew you fancy me since our first meeting and needed a doll to stand in for me,” he teases, Nox stuns that she is caught by him instead, she blushes a little only to realize what happened. He laughs as her, Hades uses the doll to peck a kiss on her face,

“Now that you have the real thing, I am very sure, you prefer me than this,” he comments as she tries to wiggle her way out, he tosses the doll onto the nearby table, Hades takes her chin and kisses her deeply. Their tongues dance between their interlock lips, his hands snake into her shirt finding her nipples, he gives them a gentle squeeze between his fingers, she breaks the kiss and moans,

“Hades…” he smiles at her, he takes her lips once more and takes her coat off then unbuttons her shirt, while she pushes his sweater off him, he pulls her onto the couch and her on top of him,

“You eager today, my kitten,” he teases,

“Shut up and kiss me,” she growls. He laughs and takes his sweater off, she kisses him as his hands cups her breast and gently teasing her nipples, knowing her tendency to scratch him up, she curls her hands up, he stops takes her hand,

“What is this? A paw?”

“I gave you a bad scratch the other day, not happening again,” she mutters, he runs his tongue along her neck and whispers,

“Such a sweet kitten,” she bites her lower lip as she holds in a moan.

Moments later, Hades snaps his fingers and a blanket appears on them, while they curl up on her couch, she sighs in content, he kisses her shoulder and takes a nip of her, she frowns at him,

“I am keeping that doll of yours,”

“No, you cannot have it, it’s mine,” she growls, Hades kisses her to silence her. Hades asks in a playful tone,

“Unless you do prefer the doll over the real thing…”

“No…I want you…” she replies in a heartbeat, only to realize what she just said,

“Hades!” He laughs at her, he kisses her,

“Don’t worry, I am yours, the same way you’re mine,” he says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Extra is inspired by an artist work, you view it at: https://twitter.com/zhyphenth/status/1199181748203995138?s=09  
Also, I have help this time. I was also inspired by a friend; HoodedFigure_99 to work on this Extra. I hope you guys enjoy this. You can find my friend at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/

**Author's Note:**

> The Vows they exchanged towards the end is what hits me after reading a Celtic Wedding Vows, I just wrote it as I go and I feel it is right for the two of them.  
Their tattoo rings, Nox's is red with a four-petal flower pepper around it, Hades's is blue with stars pepper around it.


End file.
